Processing facilities are typically managed using process control systems. Among other functions, these control systems often manage the use of valves in the processing facilities. The valves typically control the flow of materials in the facilities. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. In these facilities, the valves may control the flow of water, oil, hydrochloric acid, or any other or additional materials.
Conventional process control systems use one or more signals to control the operation of the valves. Typically, the signals used to control valves suffer from noise or other anomalies. Conventional process control systems filter the signals using low-pass filters. The low-pass filters often cannot eliminate much of the noise or other anomalies from the signals without impeding the performance of the process control systems. Allowing the noise or other anomalies to remain in the signals typically causes the process control systems to adjust the valves more than necessary, which may increase wear on the valves and decrease the operational life of the valves.